


Did I wake you?

by Adelina_Ophelia



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, lockdown cuteness, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelina_Ophelia/pseuds/Adelina_Ophelia
Summary: Gio calls Ranvir to say goodnight
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Did I wake you?

Giovanni sat with his legs propped up on the coffee table in front of him attempting to find something to watch. It was barely 10:30pm and Kai had been in his room for the past three hours on facetime to his girlfriend. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was slightly jealous of that right now. Of course he’d facetimed Ranvir earlier but it had only been for an hour; she was so busy with work and homeschooling her son. And it was a Tuesday, which meant she was working tomorrow morning and so they decided against facetiming on nights before work so she could get an appropriate amount of sleep. Giovanni knew how much work meant to her, especially while it was her only escape and she was doing such few hours but that didn’t mean he liked the situation. 

Of course, he didn’t like anything about what was happening at the moment. Every part of his brain was screaming for him just to pack a bag and go but he understood Ranvir’s perspective when she’d quietly, and sadly, told him that wasn’t a good idea. She had to protect her son after all. Christmas together was a big enough step for her at the moment. To begin with part of him was hurt when he realised she was still convinced he’d changed his mind but then he remembered that is wasn’t about him. She was still battling with her self-doubt and didn’t think he’d ever be interested in her. 

She could not have been more wrong, of course. Giovanni was very glad none of the producers had informed of just the amount of hours of begging he’d done. When he’d told her that she was the one he wanted most and that he’d said it to the producers, he may have been downplaying exactly how he’d said that fact. Gio had essentially annoyed everyone into bowing and partnering them up. After the amount of hours he’d spent watching GMB and clips of her online (hours he would never admit to), he genuinely felt as if they were on the same wavelength and he was desperate for something like that after the torture that was the first lockdown alone. And maybe the fact that he fancied her played a part as well but he’d convinced himself that wasn’t important.

And it wasn’t.

Until he held her in his arms for the first time in one of the most aesthetically pleasing places he’d ever seen in England. Felt the way she allowed her tiny hand to fall in his larger one and followed his every movement. He couldn’t help but add that moment to the choreography of the foxtrot in movie week. He’d loved that week. The way she invented the colour of dark blue because he swore that he’d never seen anyone look that beautiful in a colour before. Yes, her waltz dress was his favourite but the foxtrot dress was special and thinking back now, he was so so glad she’d kept that one. 

Sighing and breaking his thoughts, Giovanni checked the time on his phone which flashed as 10:50 and he couldn’t resist anymore. He opened his long list of messages with Ranvir, who was now saved as Princess with many many hearts after, and began typing a goodnight text before deleting it and deciding that he wanted, no, he needed to hear her voice. He pressed the call button, rather than facetiming her because technically he wasn’t breaking their agreement then. It rang for a minute and he was about to hang up when the call was answered.

“Hi Princess!”

Ranvir inaudibly groaned into her pillow at the sound of Giovanni’s very alert voice.

“Hi, darling,” Ranvir’s sleep-filled muffle came back.

“Oh,” Giovanni hesitated for a moment. “Did I wake you?”

Ranvir rubbed her eyes and rolled onto her back. She’d been asleep for about an hour already when her phone had started ringing. Of course, she wasn’t going to admit that to Giovanni. Nor was she going to admit that she’d hardly slept recently because it didn’t feel the same without him there. Because she knew the second she admitted to that one, he’d be at her door in under half an hour. Even though he was currently two hours away because Gio would most definitely break traffic laws to be with her. And lockdown rules. And any kind of rules really. 

“No, darling. I was just about to go to sleep,” Ranvir yawned, giving away her lie.

“Oh, Princess. I’m so sorry. I only wanted to say goodnight. I should have just text you.”

“No. Don’t be silly, Giovanni. I don’t mind, honestly. I love hearing you although it just makes me miss you more.”

Giovanni smiled sadly and, despite the fact he couldn’t see her, knew she’d just done the same thing. Once again turning things over in his mind, he considered how angry she’d be if he did just turn up at her door but then again he couldn’t just leave Kai alone.

“Soon, Princess. I’ll be your pillow again soon. I know you haven’t been sleeping well, Ranvi.”

Sighing dramatically, Ranvir replied in an accent eerily similar to his, “Oh, darling. It’s been absolute torture having the entire bed to myself. I don’t know how I’m surviving.”

“It’s very scary that you can imitate my accent that well,” Giovanni laughed.

“Well I’ve heard it enough,” Ranvir giggled back.

The line was silent for a good few minuted before Giovanni sighed.

“I really really miss you, Princess. But you need some sleep. You’ve got work in the morning.”

Smiling sadly again, Ranvir replied, “I’ll see you soon, darling. Goodnight.”

“Night, Princess,” Giovanni whispered before Ranvir hung up the phone.

Gio wiped a stray tear off his cheek as Kai walked in the room, looking rather sheepish.

“So Giulia’s managed to get back to the UK and has just finished isolating,” Kai’s voice trailed off.

“Well, why are you still here then, mate? Go and stay with her. I know that’s why you’re looking so guilty,” Giovanni was genuinely happy for Kai, knowing that him and Giulia spent a lot of time apart anyway and lockdown has just made that more difficult.

“If you’re sure, Gio. And anyway, I don’t think Ranvir will be that mad if you go. I mean you have a key, go surprise her when she wakes up,” Kai suggested. “And I know you already have a bag packed in case she changed her mind. Plus I want to give you the option to go know when we’re both clear before Giulia gets here and then you have to isolate again for another two weeks.”

Giovanni rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and nodded before pulling a pair of shoes on and hugging Kai, “Thanks man.”

Two hours later, Giovanni was pacing outside Ranvir’s front door. Had he made a mistake? Did she really miss him or was she just saying that? What if she didn’t want him here? Steeling himself, he quietly unlocked the front door and whispered a greeting to the cockapoo who was suddenly alert in the living room, praying Schmizzles didn’t decide to wake the whole street up at 1am. Luckily, the dog recognised one of his three favourite humans and went back to sleep, allowing Giovanni to climb the stairs without being noticed.

Silently opening the door to the bedroom, he noted exactly how exhausted Ranvir must have been for him to get away with this. Usually, she’d have woken up in seconds in case it was Tushaan ignoring his bedtime as he didn’t see the need for it when he wasn’t in school. Slipping into the bed next to her, Ranvir instinctively rolled over to cuddle into the sudden source of heat in her bed; Giovanni smiled as moved as close as she could to him. Holding her tightly, he blissfully drifted off to the first undisturbed sleep he’d had in weeks. Only to be woken two hours later by Ranvir’s intrusive alarm.

Ranvir turned it off and sighed deeply, snuggling further into the warmth Giovanni’s arms provided until her sleep-frazzled brain remembered that she hadn’t gone to sleep with someone beside her. Looking up shocked, she noted the sheepish look on Gio’s face before he interrupted her still unvocalised concerns.

“Before you say anything. I haven’t been in contact with anyone but Kai for the past two weeks. We’ve both tested clear. Kai isn’t on his own. Giulia’s managed to get a flight over and she’s just finished isolating. Kai told me to come over. Please don’t be mad,” Giovanni looked at her with the most endearing puppy look on his face she’d ever seen.

Smiling, she leant over and kissed him deeply which gave him the exact answer he had so hoped to hear: “I’m glad you came.”

**Author's Note:**

> Naturally, this is rather unrealistic but a girl can dream.


End file.
